Por tus besos
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Yuki escucha una conversacion y no le gustanada lo se entera ¿como que Shuichi se vendia? Este es sun regalo para mi querida Rigia


Hola amigas… y se preguntaran que rayos hago yo aquí..? Bueno este es un regalo de cumple para mi querida y amada Imouto Rigia-chan se que es algo tarde pero bueno aquí esta se que te encantan los besos así que escribí esto para ti ^^ … por cierto que quiero dedicar también este one short a mi querida Darling, mi musa mi compañera de risas.. Para ti Hota-chan!!!! …

Bueno ahora me voy dejándole este mi one short

Obviamente Gravitación no me pertenece (si no Yuki ya hubiera padecido mi ira Muajajaja XD)

**Por tus besos**

**By Angie**

Estaba molido, su mente y cuerpo exigían un merecido descanso, había pasado mas de aun semana encerrado en su estudio, saliendo solo para comer o beber algo. A pesar de la insistencia de ese crío entrometido que le exigía que se cuidara y comería a las horas indicadas.

Tuvo que soportar un estridente escándalo al darle la noticia a su amante, ya que el muy baka había planeado tomar unas vacaciones sin siquiera consultárselo, como consecuencia los llantos y gritos no faltaron haciendo que la paciencia del escritor llegara a su limite.

Eso implico para Shuichi que terminará durmiendo solo y en el sofá, porque si el no dormía en el cuarto ese idiota escandaloso tampoco lo haría. Había sido cruel eso lo sabia pero no podía evitar eses arranques de frialdad que aun le daban. NO porque permitiera que ese enano viviera en su casa iba a cambiar.

Así pues se sumergió en aquel mundo de imaginación olvidándose por completo de lo demás, al menso hasta que sentía los golpes de la puerta anunciando que ese baka aun estaba ahí jodiendo.

Bueno… no iba a ser más injustos al menos en su fueron interno le agradaba sentir que ese niño a pesar de todo se preocupaba por él, confirmado estaba eso, sino porque le traía la comida (que había pedido a algún Delivery) o preparaba un desayuno censillo por las mañanas.

-"Al menos aprendió a hacer el café como me gusta"- murmuro el novelista mientras se estiraba cual felino al ver su obra concluida. Ahora solo quedaba imprimirla y "relajarse" a su estilo y eso incluía a esa escandalosa pelusa rosa.

Dejo que la maquina hiciera su trabajo y decidió salir a la luz del día, en verdad extrañaba los escándalos de Shuichi, extraño que todo estuviera completamente en silencio…

Al salir de su oficina descubrió lo avanzado de la tarde y se extraño aun más el hecho de no ver a su baka pegado a la puerta exigiendo algo de atención.

Observo a su alrededor y sintió el frío de la soledad, frunció el seño y comenzó la búsqueda, con una mueca soberbia en los labios pensó que Shuichi era tan tonto que seguramente se había dormido en el baño.

Unos minutos después salio a paso presuroso del cuarto y entro en la cocina, allí se quedo parado observando el plato en la mesa preparada y una nota que se apresuro a leer.

_Querido Yuki: _

_Para no molestarte, como tu dices; decidí ir a ver a Hiro volveré antes de la cena, por favor come el almuerzo que esta listo para calentar en el microondas. _

_Tuyo_

_Shindou Shuichi._

_PD: No fumes mucho y come sano Yuki, que luego te enfermaras y me pondré triste nee?_

_Ahora si ya me voy que Hiro me esta molestando para que me apure o me dejara. _

_Muchos beso para ti Mi Yuki…_

_Tu Shu-chan_

Un profundo suspiro emano de sus pulmones, aliviando así la tensión que había sentido al comprender que estaba solo en aquel lujoso departamento, volvió a releer la nota e hizo una mueca ante las exigencias de ese tonto sin remedio.

Yuki siempre afirmaba y exigía silencio para trabajar, pero debía confesar que en realidad le molestaba no escuchar los gráciles pasos de su pequeño koi yendo y viniendo por toda la casa mientras el escribía, ya que escucharlo rondar a su alrededor le provocaba un estimulo increíble y con ese aguijoneo de sus propias hormonas y deseos llegaba la inspiración. Su amante ni idea tenia de lo que provocaba, todo era gracias a su ángel de cabello rosa que se había metido en su vida a la fuerza.

El chiquillo no era capaz de imaginarse todo lo que había conseguido en él. Lo necesitaba, si Yuki Eiri necesitaba a ese escandaloso baka como al aire que respiraba, si de solo pensar que Shu no estuviera en su vida hacia que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Aun con el papel en la mano observo la comida en el microondas…. Hacia varias horas debía de haberla cocinado, así pues tiro todo a la basura y limpio todo, dejando listo el ambiente para "celebrar" su nueva obra maestra.

El timbre del teléfono lo saco de sus fantasías eróticas, camino a contestar ya que secretamente esperaba fuera su pelusa rosa avisándole que ya venia.

-Moshi mochi – contesto y del otro lado de la línea una mujer hablaba rápido y atropelladamente – Tranquila ya puedes pasar por el lo eh terminado – al terminar esta afirmación Yuki tuvo que apartar el teléfono de sus oídos ya que el grito de su editora lo ensordeció. Hablo con ella un segundo más y corto.

Nuevamente se metió en su estudio para ver como iba la impresión de su manuscrito, para su desgracia la maldita impresora se había quedado sin tinta, blasfemando quien sabe que mientras se ocupaba de ese percance. Unos 10 minutos después consiguió terminar con al tarea así pues con el manuscrito en al mano espero la llegada de su Koibito.

El timbre de la puerta con insistencia anunciando la llegada de su editora, presuroso fue con el manuscrito en la mano, antes que la mujer dijera algo le dio el sobre con le documento.

La mujer sonrío, comprendiendo de inmediato a su escritor estrella, aceptando la idea de desaparecer rápidamente de aquel departamento, no quería arruinar el momento de jubilo.

Era muy raro que Yuki sensei entregara sus obras con varias semanas de anticipación, ella siempre andaba tras él para que los entregara, pero a ella había llegado información vital, sabia perfectamente que el joven Shindou tenía vacaciones así que no había que preguntar nada.

Nuevamente estaba solo, camino hacia el cuarto pensado en preparar algo especial para ese distraído koi que tenía, entro al baño y preparo la tina…

Se sumergió en el agua perfumada con las esencias que le fascinaba usar a su baka, así le daba una tentadora prueba de su propia medicina, ya que ese crío podía ser como un helado de chocolate para un hambriento gordo a dieta.

Eso le fastidiaba…

Que Shuichi fuera codiciado no solo por mujeres sino por hombres, le inquietaba sobre manera, el acoso que sufría su baka casi constantemente. Si bien había mantenido ese sentimiento bien oculto tras su máscara, el solo pensar que alguien pudiera conseguir la atención de su niño le hacia hervir la sangre.

Bueno ya que estaba hablando con sinceridad debía confesar que en realidad le enfadaban muchas cosas, empezando por ese amigo y ese entupido del conejo, dicho sea de paso manoseaban demasiado su propiedad.

También estaba ese viejo baboso del cuarto piso, que siempre le regalaba dulces ¿acaso Shuichi era un niño para que le regalaran dulces? O esa vieja del 204 y su maldita rata blanca que siempre llaman a su koibito los fines de semana para que la ayude en algo.

Todos son una molestia y él tenía que soportar que su entupido amante sea tan inocente… y bueno si se la pasa sonriéndole a todo el mundo y aceptando obsequios… Joder con Shuichi! ¿Porque no solo lo miraba a él?

La relajación que había conseguido se esfumo al pensar en todo aquello, menos mal que estos episodios los tenía cuando estaba solo, y que eso no ocurría con frecuencia teniendo como amante a una lapa. La idea de Shuichi pegado a el consiguió calmarlo lo suficiente como para salir por fin del baño.

Se introdujo dentro de la salida de baño, para si poder elegir que se pondría para impresionar a ese bobo novio suyo.

Estaba casi listo para salir al estudio cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, seguido de la conocida voz de su koi anunciando su llegada al no recibir respuesta el muy baka dedujo que aun no había terminado de trabajar por lo tanto pidió a su amigo que lo acompañara un poco más.

-Anda Hiro acompáñame

-NO se...

-Vamos no seas malo…- suplico - Yuki no saldrá quién sabe hasta cuando y estoy aburrido a muerte aquí , ya limpie toda la casa, ordene la alacena ( sin romper nada) y organice los condimentos de la cocina por orden alfabético – lloriqueo el pobre peli rosa de forma dramática, hasta se podría jurar que se veía el mar en el fondo golpeando una roca mientras que el frío azotaba el frágil cuerpo abatido.

-ya, ya entendí me quedare un poco mas - afirmo el pelirrojo con las resignación en la cara.

-Gracias…

-Bueno prepárame ese delicioso Express al que tanta fama le haces…

-Ok.. Pero que no se entere Yuki que te di algo que el considera suyo..

-Yuki-san no mezquinará una taza de café.. Verdad?

-jejeje…- río mientras se rascaba la nuca- igualmente no le diremos vale? – Hiro asintió - bueno vamos por el café…

-Ok…

En tanto Yuki decidió no salir de su escondite, ya que no le había gustado la cara de Shuichi al atribuirle el puesto de mesquino y egocéntrico… ya vería ese novio suyo cuando estuvieran a solas, arreglaría un par de detalles bien puntuales para que no valla por ahí comentando sus intimidades.

De pronto vislumbro un posibilidad, advirtió entonces la posibilidad de enterarse de cosas que quizás su baka no le contara a él, pero ahora como estaba con su mono guardaespaldas seguramente dirían algo con lo que podría chantajear a ese par y sacar provecho.

Sonrío como el Grinch cuando planeó robar la Navidad, en aquel momento se dispuso a agudizar los sentidos.

El murmullo que provenía de la cocina no era claro, el escritor mas picado que de costumbre por descubrí algo casi sale de sus escondite, hacía la cocina, pero antes de que abriera la puerta se escucharon los pasos acercarse y las voces de los mas jóvenes mas claras…

-Jajaja si recuerdo eso..- río Shu entre dientes.

-Extraño un poco aquellos tiempos…- suspiro Nakago con nostalgia.

-Si… a veces me gustaría volver - secundo el más bajo en un suspiro.

-Recibiste al invitación tu también?- cuestiono el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento en aquel mullido sillón.

-Si me sorprendió que Maiko-chan me la mandara – Shu rebusco en su mochila y saco un sobre de colores llamativos lo sostuvo en su mano – ¿que harás tu?

-Pues ir ¿tu no?

-No se…

-Anda Shu será divertido además no puedes romper el dúo – animo el peli largo.

-Que hago con Yuki?

-Pues lo invitas…

-No vendrá – contesto con absoluta seguridad.

-Si no viene mejor…

-Pero Hiro… - comenzó a protestar el compungido peli rosa

-No me vas a decir que lo quieres ahí mientras todas y cada una de ellas o ellos están a tu alrededor?

-He?... pues no…

-Aun las recuerdas verdad? – un brillo particular se adueño de los ojos del guitarrista.

-Si claro como olvidarlas… - aquel recuerdo en verdad complacía mucho a Shindou que sonrío como cuando era un chico de secundaria.

-jejej ese es mi Shuichi el conquistador de mujeres!!!- Hiro sonrío ante aquel rostro sonrojado – valla que las traías gritando por ti..

-jejeje si verdad?- ambos rieron por el comentario y al terminar Hiroshi quiso saber que haría su amigo.

-Bueno Shu que harás lo invitaras o iras solo?

-Lo invitare de todos modos seguramente dirá que no y podremos ir tu y yo… - pico el ojo con picardía.

-Genial! Será como en los viejos tiempo cuando estábamos hechos el uno para el otro… - ronroneo el más alto.

-jajaja que cosas dices...

-Recuerdas las escenas que montábamos para zafar de cualquier obligación?

-Como olvidarme de eso… las veces que nos salvamos de hacer tareas jejeje

-jajaja es cierto…

-Tu crees que ellas vallan?

-Quien?

-Tenshi-chan, Kokoro-chan y Hota-chan – puntualizo el amatista.

-Ah! Hablas de tus admiradoras…- afirmo el peli largo - claro que van no se perderían al oportunidad de besarte como aquella vez…

-WAAA!!!- salto Shindou sobre su amigo y le tapo al boca…- acaso quieres que Yuki me mate!!!

-Porque te mataría?- cuestiono Nakano después de descubrirse la boca - Acaso el fue virgen hasta conocerte?

-No pero…

-Vamos Shu tu tenías una vida antes de conocer a Yuki-san no creo que el crea que fue el primero en besarte?

-Bueno nunca me pregunto eso?

-ja… la sorpresa que se llevaría…

-Cállate Hiroshi!!- exclamó el avergonzado cantante – no me gusta hablar de eso aquí sabes que Yuki me echara si se entera… - volvió a insistir.

-Pero él no esta aquí ahora..

-Puede salir en cualquier momento…

-Bueno seria demasiado ingenuo creer que alguien tan lindo como tu no recibió su primer beso antes de a los 19 años… - Hiro pensó un poquito – y cuando fue exactamente… a los quince nee?

-No si eso de que el no fue un santo no lo discuto y si tenia quince

-Entonces que es?... – Nakano abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender todo - ho! ya veo crees que se pondrá celoso si se entera que vendiste beso en la feria? – Acuso divertido cada vez mas - Y que tal si ve las fotos de las chicas besándote por dinero…- Shuichi comenzó a agitar los brazos intentando detener aquel tema sin éxito- _**Bien que estuvieron dispuestas a pagar el precio por tus huesitos**_…

-Shhh!!!- suplico histérico.

-jajaj ok ya no diré nada mas…

-Bueno… aunque creo que eran muy tiernas – confeso el peli rosa.

-También tienes tiernos recuerdas al pensar en aquella feria nee?

-Si como olvidar ese día tan vergonzoso…- el puchero infantil no se hizo esperar.- Maiko se aprovechaba de mi con eso que me preparaba los almuerzos..- se quejo

-jejeje fue divertido…

-Para ti lo era que solamente cobrabas, pero yo que ponía mi cara…

-No te vi quejarte cuando te besaron tus Fans

-Ellas eran diferentes….

-A ver déjame ver… Si mal no recuerdo Tenshi Kagami era la más alta llevaba el cabello largo y de color del fuego sujeto con una coleta alta y te comía con esos ojos ámbar siempre pendiente de ti a cada momento…

-Eso no es cierto… - la defendió el vocalista…

-O bueno y que tal esas miraditas que te daba su novio el si daba miedo…

-No recuerdo eso…

-Te olvidaste de Inugami-sempai?

-No si lo recuerdo pero el daba miedo solo con su presencia no porque Tenshi-chan me viera como tu dices…

-Vamos si ella te miraba con adoración y como reflejo su novio en cambio te veía con esos ojos fríos que daban miedo…jejeje

-Nunca me dijo nada…

-Creo que ella lo amenazo de muerte si te tocaba..

-Hiro!!- protesto el vocalista de Bad Luck…

-O bien entonces su Primita la linda Kokoro kagami… esa chica en verdad era guapa Rubia ojos azules… muy bien dotada – Hiro hizo gestos con las manos refiriéndose a los pechos – como su prima Tenshi nee?

-Que vergüenza Hiroshi pervertido…

El peli rojo ignoro el comentario y prosiguió con la descripción de las fans de Shuichi.

-Y no nos olvidemos de esa castaña que andaba con ellas, llamada Hotaru Amio.. A esa si que la traías muerta si casi besaba el piso en el que caminabas…

-Hota-chan no hacia eso…

-Si que lo hacia, detrás de esos precioso ojos café te deseaba como si fueras el único pastel de fresa de la tierra… mira que hacer ese albún de fotos tuyos incluyendo fotos de vestuario - Hiroshi río un poco - aun recuerdo su cara cuando la atraparon…

-jajaja si fue chistoso…

-Oye Shu…

-Que?

-Tengo una duda en este momento..

-A ver dime que quieres saber?

-Bueno me preguntaba cual fue el mejor beso que te han dado…

-El primero supongo… - sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo y miro a Hiroshi quién el respondió el gesto, aunque en al mente de Shu acudió otro beso que en verdad le gusto pero antes de que aclarara algo…

El ruido de algo quebrándose interrumpió la charla, de inmediato ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie para dirigirse temerosos hasta donde provenían aquel ruido, pero grande fue sus sorpresa al estar tan cerca de la puerta y apunto de abrirla.

Pero de repente esta se abrió de golpe asustándolos, haciendo que ambos brincaran para atrás por reflejo, unos micros segundos después vieron a un escritor con cara de pocos amigos que solo gruño algo intangible y salio de la casa dejándolos a estos dos amigos pestañando del susto…

-Y eso que fue?- cuestiono el guitarrista medio asustado por aquel semblante asesino que tenia al pareja de su amigo.

-Ni idea pensé que estaba en el estudio…

Ambos chicos se volvieron a sentar en el sillón intentando comprender que demonios tenía Yuki para comportarse de esa manera, aunque estaban acostumbrado a sus desplantes, esta vez, todo parecía demasiado diferente como para catalogarlo en un rango normal.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Mientras los dos amigos intentaban descubrir lo que había pasado. Un muy malhumorado escritor ya bajaba del ascensor y se dirigía al lujoso auto importado de color negro.

Yuki se sentó ante el volante encendió el motor y partió raudo hacia el destino incierto ya que en ese preciso momento nada mas importaba.

Le había salido todo mal desde que empezó a escuchar esa charla entre esos dos imbeciles. Pero como iba el a sospechar que ese baka "se vendía" en al secundaria.

Al escuchar eso en verdad se sintió completamente turbado, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir a matarlo. Realmente se dio cuenta al escucharlo que no tenía idea de con quien vivía.

A pesar de que ya llevaban varios años de convivencia desde que volvieron de New York el nunca había prestado atención a los detalles del pasado de su actual pareja.

Pero que se iba a imaginar ese tipo de comportamiento… Y si debía admitir que fue un maldito ingenuo al pensar que fue el primero que beso aquellos adictivos labios.

Pero lo que mas le enfermo de todo aquello fue que ese Mono guardaespaldas tenía razón al afirma que el no fue ningún santo antes de que ese chiquillo entrara en su vida.

Y siendo el un hombre activo en el área de las conquista, no podía pretender que Shuichi lo estuviera esperando a el en una caja de cristal.

Mientras esa idea no dejaba de torturarlo, metió el cambio en el auto y apretó el acelerador.

Su estomago dolía pero le importo una mierda eso, necesitaba averiguar quien carajo eran esas tres mujerzuelas que habían besado a su novio necesitaba conocer al enemigo para estar listo, porque ni muerto dejaba que ese baka fuera solo a verlas. Seguramente se llevaría una sorpresa cuando lo invitara a la bendita reunión y el aceptara.

Suspirando frustrado comprendiendo que se podía a ver evitado todo ese malestar ya que si no hubiera estado escuchado la charla nada de todo aquel sentimiento, que en este momento lo oprimían, estarían presente.

-"Bien dicen que la curiosidad mata al gato…"- pensó irónicamente.

Los celos eran una mierda… y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo casi vomita el estomago al ver como se miraban esos dos que daba a entender cosas que el no quería saber…

No ambicionaba pensar quien fue el primero en probar esos labios sabor fresa… pero al recordar ese momento inevitablemente apretó el volante como si fuera el cuello de ese Nakano.

No necesitaba ser un genio para adivinarlo, después de aquella complicidad entre esos dos. Aun así su cuerpo reacciono solo y termino rompiendo un precioso cuadro que golpeo con violencia imaginando que era la cara de ese guitarrista de mala muerte.

Volvió a gruñir al imaginar que los dejo solos en el apartamento, pero necesitaba poner espacio entre el y esos dos traidores…

Estaciono su auto y apago el motor, respiró profundo necesitaba todo el control que el quedaba para hacer lo que tenía pensado, así pues bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la familia Shindou.

Puso su mejor cara de buen chico, sabiendo de antemano que las mujeres Shindou lo ayudarían incondicionalmente. Siendo el su escritor favorito corría con mucha ventaja, así pues se planto frente a la cas ay toco el timbre esperando poder sacar información de alguna de las mujeres de la familia.

-Voy!!!- se escucho decir luego unos pasos presurosos al abrir las puertas la sonriente Maiko saludo distraída – Buenas noches en que puedo ayudarlo…

-Buenas noches Maiko-san

-Yuki-sensei? - Los ojos verdes buscaron a sus espaldas - le paso algo a mi hermano? ¿El esta bien verdad?

-Si no se altere solo vine…

-No importa pase por favor – interrumpió la joven – No me diga que Shuichi escapo de nuevo, le aviso que el no esta aquí - parloteo la castaña.

-No tranquila lo deje en casa en compañía de Nakano – afirmó el rubio intentando no levantar la voz, ni alterarse al decir aquello.

-Ho!.. Bien siéntese por favor – lo invito como buena anfitriona, antes de que dijera una palabra mas puso ante el una humeante taza de café Express

-Gracias – bebió la infusión saboreando un gusto familiar y cayo encuesta que era igual al café que el preparaba su baka- Shuichi vino a pedirle que el enseñara a hacer café?

-Si se dio cuenta nee?- comento complacida- el pobrecito vino desesperado le tomo algo de tiempo pero mejoro mucho creo que lo hace mejor que yo.

-Entiendo…

Se hizo un pronunciado silencio en el que Yuki se debatía como demonios pedir información sin ser demasiado evidente. Pero la muchacha se le dio la forma precisa al volver a iniciar la charla.

-Ya que esta aquí- dijo ella – le podría pedir un favor.

- Si – contesto por cortesía.

-No se si usted sabe que se hará una reunión en nuestra secundaria alta y se que mi Inaki no sabe si ir y como estoy metida en la organización me preguntaba si le podría llevar las fotos que le tome durante esa época- señalo un gran libro de color azul que estaba sobre una mesa ratona – tal ves eso lo anime a aceptar al invitación.

-Puedo verlo…- pidió el escritor.

-Claro…- respondió la muchacha.

La castaña ignoraba los planes de asesino serial que se cernían sobro todas aquellas personas que salieran demasiado cerca de su baka, esta reacción incomprensible era algo que Uesugi no podían dominar estaba mas allá de su capacidad no toleraba la idea de compartir lo que le pertenecía.

Desde el fondo de su cerebro surgió una pregunta -" ¿Desde cuando era tan posesivo con un amante?" - la respuesta fue tan obvia –"desde que estaba con Shuichi"

-La verdad no creo que a mi Nii-chan le guste que le muestre esto- comento Maiko mientras tomaba asiento junto al escritor.

-Porque?- quiso saber el blondo.

-Bueno mejor mire y me dice que opina…

Yuki tomo el libro azul, en la tapa había unas letras doradas que decía _**Recuerdos **_al abrirlo ya lo recibió una foto muy graciosa donde Shuichi cantaba en su cuarto vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria y a su madre en la puerta de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esa foto la tome antes de que mi mama sacara a Shu-nii-chan del cuarto ya que llegaban tarde a la fiesta de graduación.- Yuki volteo al foto y vio muchas donde Shu comía o sonreía abrazado a su eterno mono guardián.

-Fue en nuestras vacaciones por supuesto que Hiroshi-kun nos acompaño- puntualizo la oji verde.

Las hojas mostraban a un peli rosa divertido y juvenil, despreocupado y bohemio, había muchas fotos que hicieron que el corazón de Yuki se agitara y no con ternura precisamente. En especial una donde Shu estaba sobre el estomago de Nakano todo rojo cubriéndose la boca, de hecho ambos estaban colorados como tomates.

-Esto cuando fue?- quiso saber el escritor

-Déjeme ver…- murmuro la chica – Ho! Si eso fue luego de que - espere falta una foto- tomo el libro y lo ojeo con rapidez – ah ¡ aquí esta - volvió a la pagina y la coloco en el lugar – cuando le devolvió la secuencia de fotos mostraba a Shuichi cayendo y con tal mala suerte que se llevo consigo a su protector que intentaba ayudarlo – fue el primer beso de Shuichi-nii-chan – comento ella muy divertida.- el pobrecito lloro porque su primer beso fue gracias a un accidente.

-Baka- fue lo único que pudo decir Eiri al comprender.

Al voltear una pagina mas descubrió a Shuichi vestido nuevamente de uniforme esta vez con el de la secundaria alta y las siguientes fotos fueron tomadas en ese tiempo, una de todas ellas llamo mucho la atención ya que las niñas que abrazaban a Shu eran muy cercanas a la descripción que había escuchado de boca de Nakano.

-Y ellas quienes son?

-bueno eran las fans de Shuichi-nii…- comento la castaña mientras señalaba a la mas alta – Ella era Tenshi- sempai- era un año mayor que Shuichi y Hiroshi – luego a la otra muchacha de cabello largo y rubio – ella era Kokoro- chan la prima de la sempai y del otro lado esta Hotaru-chan –iban en el mismo curso que la prima de la sempai por eso andaban para todos lados juntas.

-Persiguiendo a ese baka..

-Bueno ellas eran muy buenas con mi hermano y lo apoyaban mucho

El novelista no dijo nada solo cambio la pagina y allí vio un montón d e fotos de filas de gente, sin comprender el porque de tanta gente hasta que volteo al otro hoja y vio un puesto que decía "**venta de besos**"

El hígado de Yuki sufrió un colapso al comprender que toda aquella gente esperaba por los besos de su baka, estaba apunto de cerrar el bendito libro pero Maiko parecía muy divertida.

-Ese fue el ultimo evento dónde hice que mi hermano me ayudara – comento orgullosa – es que necesitábamos recaudar fondos para unas áreas y no vio otra solución siendo mi hermano tan popular entre las chicas pues… - volteo las hojas y en ellas vio a un sonrojado Shuichi parado en su puesto y a las tres locas paradas frente a el. Era más que evidente que eran las primeras…

Yuki cerro el albun de fotos y se puso de pie.- le llevare esto a tu hermano – comentó serio.

-Espero no sea mucha molestia – comento la muchacha presurosa- fue muy descortés no preguntarle que lo trajo aquí.

-Esta bien no te preocupes ahora me retiro- saludo y se fue dejando a la muchacha bastante preocupada, decidió llamar a su hermano.

Corrió al teléfono y espero que atendieran pero nada no hubo caso – Hay hermano espero haber echo lo correcto al mostrarle eso a tu koibito…

Oxoxoxoxox

Nuevamente estaba en al la autopista, el velocímetro marcaba mas de ciento sesenta, si algún auto policial tenía la intención de pararlo primero tendría que alcanzarlo no estaba dispuesto a parar hasta llegar a su departamento y pedir las explicaciones correspondiente, miro al asiento de copiloto y allí vio la prueba de su traición.

Cruzo al puerta esperando que su amante saltara sobre el pidiéndole explicaciones de porque su desaparición, así le daría una escusa para poder tenerlo cerca antes de reclamarle por su descarada y promiscua vida juvenil, pero para su sorpresa todo estaba en silencio.

Con la mirada busco en el sofá, pero no vio a su koi allí, a paso presuroso se dirigió al cuarto seguramente estaba durmiendo aprovechando su ausencia para dormir en el la cama. Encendió la luz para atraparlo, peor la cama estaba intacta, como cuando el salio hacia unas horas.

Volvió a salir luego de ver que el baño estaba limpio y ordenado, entró a al cocina y vio el café preparado pero las tazas limpias en el lavaplatos. Frunció el seño al pensar que Shuichi volvió a salir sin decirle nada, tal vez había enviado un mensaje a su celular para avisarle, rebusco en su ropa y recordó que lo había dejado junto a su laptop.

Hasta allí se dirigió presuroso, pero al abrir la puerta se quedo estadito al ver el cuerpo de su koibito dormido sobre su escritorio.

-Este niñato idiota - gruño el escritor mientras intentaba sosegar aquel sentimiento de alivio que lo invadió, al comprender que no se había ido – Oye - lo llamo moviéndolo un poco para que despertara.

-Yuki..- murmuro entre sueños

-Ya abre los ojos baka y sal de mi lugar de trabajo – ordeno el blondo fingiendo un malestar que no sentía. Como reflejo el peli rosa se puso de pie y salio del cuarto yendo a acostarse al sillón, seguido de cerca por el mayor. Paso alrededor de diez minutos cuando Shuichi despertó completamente.

-YUKI!- exclamó al sentarse.

-Deja de gritar- exigió una vos desde el otro lado del sillón.

Las amatistas se enfocaron el la figura de su amado escritor, al parecer seguía de tan mal humor como cuando lo viera la ultima vez hacia ya una horas. Shuichi estaba mas que dispuesta a aclarar el problema, claro si había alguno, porque que el recordara no dijo ni hizo nada malo… Pero con su koi nunca se sabía…

-Este… perdón Yuki… - pidió el cantante - me podrías decir porque estas de tan mal humor? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

Sin decir nada le tiro el libro de recuerdos y se lo echo sobre el regazo, antes que Shuichi pudiera articular palabra el albun fue abierto justo en la foto del accidentado primer beso de Shu…

-Eso..Eso fue un accidente nee Yuki no creerás que lo hice apropósito verdad - se defendió el chibi entendiendo por donde venia la cosa, Yuki había escuchado toda la conversación entre el y amigo.

-Y que significa eso? – señalo la pagina donde se veía el en el puesto de venta de beso…

-Pero Yuki…

-Te vendiste – argumento el rubio explotando por fin aquella beta celosa que solo Shuichi conocía – a todas esas tipa… y ni cras que te dejare ir a ese reunión de mala muerte

-Pero…

-Vas conmigo o no vas una mierda entendiste - ladro con los ojos casi llameando por al ira.

-Tu iras?...

-Acaso piensas que te dejare ir con tu amiguito **a solas**…- volvió a gruñir desde el medio de la sala, dado que comenzó a caminar como perro enjaulado – no señor a partir de hoy será como yo ordene y mas te vale obedecer… - decía o mas bien magullaba.

A un principio Shuichi se quedo callado, pero al ver la reacción de su amado escritor comprendió que había exagerado un poco en su broma, había estado planeando con Hiroshi toda la mañana la mejor manera de hacer que Eiri lo acompañara a la bendita reunión.

Vio que su plan se realizaba al confirmar con la editora que había terminado su nuevo libro. Entonces parte del problema estuvo solucionado y provocar los celos de Yuki fue fácil, después de tantos años de convivencia lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era muy posesivo aunque lo negara a muerte…

Pero al notar lo agobiado que estaba se arrepintió un poquito… de un salto se fue junto a él y lo llamo mientras ponía su mano en el tenso brazo – Yuki…

-Que – gruño sin voltear.

-Tengo que confesarte algo…

-…- los ojos dorados se clavaron en aquel semblante angelical que lo miraba con adoración, mas no quiso dejarse convencer y gruño - tienes algo que confesar? No me extraña eres un mocoso mentiroso…

-Bueno… la verdad – comenzó a decir el peli rosa con cierto temor – es que…

-ya escúpelo…- exigió el rubio mas que desesperado, en realidad no quería saber nada mas pero no se iba a estar echando para atrás, menos delante del chiquillo.

-bueno yo le mentí a Hiroshi…

-Con respecto a que?.

-Es que cuando me pregunto por cual fue el mejor beso que me dieron… yo dije que le primero pero mentí..

-Quien fue dime?- exigió saber el rubio mas que enfurecido pensando que alguna mujerzuela había mancillado su propiedad.

-Yukii!!!- exclamo algo asustado el amatista aun así afirmo gritando - fuiste tu – todo movimiento se detuvo Shuichi pestaño y continuo – el mejor beso que me dieron fue esta mañana cuando pensaste que estaba durmiendo MI Yuki me beso con tanta dulzura que seguramente si hubiera estado parado se me habrían aflojado las piernas – confeso con las mejillas acaloradas.

-…- Yuki no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando aquel semblante lleno de amor que solo era suyo, mas allá de quien allá besado a su koibito antes, el estaba con el ahora y no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara. – Baka… - dijo mientras le regalaba una de esas pequeñas sonrisas que solo Shu veía de vez en cuando.

-Sabes una cosa mi Yuki - ronroneo el cantante llamando al atención del escritor – si tu me besaras ahora podría elegir un nuevo beso en mi ranking…- provoco con descaro.

Un gruñido gutural se escucho y seguido de eso las manos del escritor sujetaron las mejillas sonrojadas de su amante, cuando los labios se unieron a un principio fue un pequeño contacto como tentándose el uno al otro, su alientos se mezclaron embriagándose el uno en el otro, el mayor dibujo aquellos seductores labios para luego profundizar el beso de una manera mas agresiva, iniciando la danza de seducción.

Yuki pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su baka se aflojaba, entonces bajo una de sus manos llevándolas hacia su pequeña cintura y lo pego aun más a él, mientras que los manos de Shuichi se cruzaban en su nuca.

Se separaron un momento para tomar aire mientras se observaban con el deseo bien marcado en sus pupilas…

-Creo que podría darte mas de un beso para que estés seguro si te gustan o no…

-Mira que soy un juez muy exigente - bromeo Shuichi mientras se sentía elevado por su amante.

-ya veras mocoso quien es bueno aquí…- sentencio el rubio llevando a su amante a la habitación…

Las pruebas eran más que evidentes Yuki amaba a su baka más de lo que podía decir y Shuichi lo sabía con cada beso y caricia que su escritor le regalaba…

La fiesta... bueno ya vería como conseguía no morir en aquella reunión… pero eso es otra historia…

Fin….( si fin…¬¬)

PD: Lo que paso en al fiesta de reunión lo contare en otro momento en otro One short XD….

Oxoxoxoxox

Nota del autor:

Angie: Por Kami-sama lo termine!!!! WAAA no puse lemon porque no era el punto de la historia !!! jejej los e las pervertidas estarán decepcionadas pero que va si hice rabiar a yuki y ese era el punto aquí XD

Esta idea surgió de la nada mientras charlaba con mi querida Darling ^/^ y me pareció un buen regalo para mi adorada Rigia-chan espero que te guste amiga mía . Feliz cumple atrasado!!!

A ver que opina ustedes de esta loca idea.

Lady Sesshoumaru se despide de ustedes por el momento.


End file.
